Pleasurable
by Noctra
Summary: Come on, it's just a little harmless fun! ...You don't seriously believe that you'll go blind, right? ...Oh, for pete's sake, Sakura-chan! It is a perfectly normal experience! NaruNaru, if you can believe that. T for themes. That's a Teen thing, right?


**A/N: **don'tcha just hate it when someone walks in on your me-time? Come on… you know what I'm talking about… (and apparently, so does Naruto…)

I'm a teen, and I'm familiar with the concept… a T rating is okay, right? … maybe? ...please?

* * *

It was a pleasant day outside; the Sun was shining, the Birds were singing, and Sakura felt like doing something nice today. Tsunade had been keeping them off-duty lately, and Naruto was probably sulking in his room after yet another ill-fated attempt at a mission request.

Why not go over and try to cher him up? After all, they _were_ teammates…

--

_Knock knock knock…_

That's strange… nobody home? She tried again. Still no answer. She hesitated for a moment, then went inside.

The resulting sprawl of limbs and bedsheets was a little awkward. "OH MY GOD! I AM SO SOR… wait… NARUTO?! That IS you! Why you…"

Freeing himself from the tangle, Naruto frantically tried to defend himself. "Sakura! Ah, it's not what you think!"

"Yeah, then WHAT THE HELL IS IT? And WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!"

Cringing and preparing for the blow expected of three years' worth of training from Tsunade, Naruto managed to stammer out a reply.

"I swear, Sakura! It's not that bad, everybody does it! I mean, uh…"

"_'Everybody'_ goes out and hires a _prostitute_ when they're down in the dumps? ...Prepare for the beating of your life, Naruto…"

At this point, the girl on the couch felt the need to speak up, chirping in with "What do you mean by prostitute, Sakura-chan? It's just me…"

Raising her eyes at the sheet-wrapped girl, she responded with "… and you are…"

Suddenly, Sakura recognized the girl. The familiar blond pigtails and curvy build... "NARUTO?! You're… and She's a… a… and you were…"

Grinning sheepishly, 'she' said "I'll just leave you two alone for a while..." And with a quick release-of-Jutsu, the girl turned back into a shadow clone, and vanished into thin air.

"… I think I need to lie down…" said Sakura.

--

"Honestly, Naruto, I'm sorry… I just… ugh…" she said, shaking her head and trying hard not to think about what she saw.

Embarrassed, Naruto appologized "No, no, it's my fault Sakura-chan. I really should put a tie on the door or something…"

"That's not the point! You were… with _yourself_… and then…" She shuddered a little at the thought of it.

Horrified, Naruto exclaimed "No! No, that's not it at all!"

"Then what exactly was it?" she questioned.

"It was just… you know… me-time."

"… what do you mean?"

"Come on, Sakura-chan… everybody does it…"

"… what do you mean?"

"You know... masturbating."

"… _That_ was masturbating?"

"Yeah! Or, at least, how I do it… it's all a matter of preference, you see…"

Sakura shook her head. "…well, I guess you would know more about this stuff than me… but it's still icky."

"At sixteen?! Come on, Sakura-chan! Nothing wrong with having a little one-on-one by yourself once in a while…"

Repulsed, she said "No! That's a guy thing! Ladies don't… do stuff like that."

Naruto raised his eyebrow skeptically, and said "You're sure?"

"Absolutely sure," she replied.

"Well, if you say so… but just so you know, nobody's going to think any less of you…"

"_No_, Naruto."

He shrugged and said "Well, fine. But you're missing out!"

"Good_bye_, Naruto," she said, and walked out the door.

"Okay, okay, see you around... _frigid_…"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!! Nothing at all! See you later!"

After she left, Naruto went back inside and made the all-too-familiar hand sign.

The clone looked a little annoyed. "Again? Man, we _really_ need to get ourselves a girl…"

"Just shut up and make with the sexy."

"Yessir."

The morning after, in Tsunade's office…

"SAKURA! STOP STARING OUT THE WINDOW AND GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled an irate Tsunade.

Sakura jumped in her sead and banged her knees on the table. "(Owww!) Er, yes Tsunade-sama! I'll get right on that!"

"And what on earth are you thinking about while you sit there idly, eh?"

Sakura blushed a deep crimson, and stammered "I, ah, er... nothing in particular, lady Tsunade! Just, uh... some advice..."

"Well save it for when you get home, and finish that filing! And not a word to Shizune, mind you!"

"Yes, ma'am!" she said, and bent back over the stack of papers.

Tsunade just shrugged. _Teenagers…_


End file.
